


A good laugh

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can a ghost be cheered up by a human? Find out in this short tale.





	A good laugh

Our tale starts in Ravenclaw Tower, Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen has snuck in to see his girlfriend The Grey Lady or Helena Ravenclaw as she prefers to be called.

Cormac said, "You look like you could do with a good laugh, Hel. What's up?"

Helena muttered, "Just the usual really. Gryffindors calling me horrid names and telling me to go cry in a corner because I'm too depressing."

Cormac scowled. "Those no good idiots, I'll beat them all up. Tell me their names."

Helena frowned. "Don't get in trouble because of me. Besides you said that I could do with a good laugh and you're the funniest person I know, Mac."

Cormac smirked. "You need to get out more."

Helena pointed out, "I'm stuck here for eternity."

Cormac replied, "When you say it like that, eternity sounds romantic."

Helena laughed and smiled. "See? I need you in my life to keep me smiling. I'm not The Grey Lady that they think I am around you."

Cormac grinned. "I love you too."


End file.
